


The Beach Hut: The Villa under Kari's eyes.

by AthenaExclamation



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Appearances and boot order won't be following canon, Beach Hut time, Betrayals, Bisexuality, Break Up, Cheating, Disaster couples, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fans questions from the show, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sex, MC telling her story through the beach hut, Male-Female Friendship, Season 2, Switching couples, Twitter Questions, Unfinished Business, friendships, lesbian couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaExclamation/pseuds/AthenaExclamation
Summary: This mini-story (interview style based on questions from Love Island's fans are sending from Twitter) is trying to tell and describe Kari's experience during her days in the Villa though her beach hut confessionals. Topics may vary between boys, friends, recouplings, dumpings, returned islanders, betrayals, people she hates, the buzzing drama and all.
Relationships: Blake/Lucas Koh, Bobby McKenzie/Chelsea (Love Island), Elisa/Marisol (Love Island), Hannah/Noah (Love Island), Henrik/Main Character (Love Island), Hope/Noah (Love Island), Lottie/Gary Rennell, Lucas Koh/Main Character (Love Island), Priya/Carl (Love Island), Rocco/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Fusebox Games (I guess that even MC should be included here). Only the plot is mine and this story was done merely for fun.
> 
> Timeline: During Kari's (my MC's name) time in both the Villa and Casa Amor.
> 
> About Kari:  
> Quick bio: 21 years old, born in Glasgow, Scotland, but currently living in Sheffield, England. She is a current architecture student and is a passionate about visual arts, mathematics and design. She has a fraternal female twin.  
> Ethnicity: Eurasian (mixed Japanese and Scottish origin. Faceclaim: it's up to the reader).  
> Other facts: Avid gamer, she says that Mileena from Mortal Kombat is her “animal spirit”. Her other main hobby is drawing fanarts of whatever fandom she is into and posting them in her tumblr/deviantart account.

_Day 2, after Marisol's arrival and the first recoupling._

A tall, tanned woman with dark-auburn straight hair is seen entering to the hut. She is wearing a light-colored denim booty-shorts secured by a black leather sash in her waist, a black-satin crop top and matching cork sandals with black straps secured in her ankles. She enters the hut in a very girly way and after closing the door, she takes a sit in the provided sofa and crosses her long legs in a very feminine way before smiling to the camera.

“Hi, everyone”. Kari greeted nervously as she looked directly to the camera. “First of all, thank you everyone for sending your questions via Twitter, I will try to answer all of them sincerely. Let's get started then!”. She finished giggling a little before some questions started to appear.

**"What's you opinion about Bobby after you coupled with him** **? - tastymelondinosaurs"**

"Don't get me wrong but... Bobby is a nice guy, funny and a very good guy at all, but there is no spark". Kari answered coolly. "Maybe I'm misjudging him because it's early days and you can't really get to know someone after two days in this context, but he seems to be the kind of guy that can't take things seriously and that is a quite turn off to me... I reckon that maybe we can be good friends in the future... but it's still sad because he was totally my type physically speaking, when it comes to the guys looks department".

“ **Kari, what do you think about R** **occo after he showed interest about coupling with you? - sagittagrl** ”

“I think that Rocco is a very good-looking guy, he is very interesting in the looks department. But... I get why Lottie gets so mad with him and I can't blame her. If I were her, I also would be so mad if a boy, who supposedly is interested with me, flirts non stop with other people. I mean, it's okay to find other people attractive but when your guy does it compulsively in front of you, it's a lack of respect. If roles were reversed, he'd be fuming if Lottie were flirting all day long with the other lads in his presence”. Kari answered a little disgusted before changing the topic.

“But aside of the whole Lottie-Rocco drama, I kinda find him interesting with his travelling stories, assuming that they are true". She laughs after resuming her response about Rocco. "Anyway, even if he gives me a strong player vibes, I think that is of those guys that you never get bored with him with random talk and the like. I know that is early days and all, but I think is worth to give him a shot and see what happens next, but if he decides to couple with me, I will have to be careful”.

**“You stated that you have dated girls in the past. Is there someone who has caught your eye** **? - littlecats96”**

“I know that I've said that I find Rocco hot and all, but I've to admit that blonde bloke from Chatham... ¿Gary was his name?". Kari answered hesitantly as seemed to look for someone's aprobation before starting to talk again. 

"...well, Gary is quite handsome and has a great personality too. He is not really my type physically because I'm not into muscly guys but I have to admit that I have a thing for carefree and down-to-earth people like him. If the opportunity presents, I'd accept a date invitation from him”. Kari stated giggling mischievously. “But as you correctly pointed, I have dated girls in the past, so I reckon that there's a pair of them that also caught my attention, aside from the boys”.

Kari looks directly to the camera as she is smiling sweetly as she is twirling one of her dark locks while she is collecting her thoughts internally about the girls she is fancying.

“That Priya girl is... hot, I really mean it. And in addition of that, she is a very nice and funny girl. Whoever is coupled with her should be grateful". Kari continued with her response as she smiled back. "I'm also interested in Hannah, because I have a thing for redhead girls and she is a very pretty girl. Personality-wise, I find her adorable her romantic side even if that annoys the majority of the islanders. I think that she is one of the few people with I'd have nice bookish chats, which is a great plus in my book in the dating section. If I could take Priya or Hannah for a date here, I would do it with zero regrets”.

**"What do you think about Marisol's arrival? - InvisibleFlakyPastry"**

"As for Marisol, I think that she is undoubtedly a very attractive individual, that's for sure" Kari stated coolly as she collected her opinion about Marisol. "But I'm not sure if I'd be into her due to her own personality. There's some aspects from her personality that it would me rub the wrong way in the outside. As a first look, I think that she is a very chill, nice and smart girl, but she needs to stop psychoanalizing and questioning people like if she were some kind of psychologist”.

Suddenly Kari's smile dissapears and she starts looking a little bothered as she takes a gulp of her water from her personal water bottle.

“I'm kind of neutral to her because she arrived late but I think that Marisol will end only scaring people near her in the Villa, if she does not stop doing her psychoanalizing thing. Like when she scared Rahim by trying to get inside his head when she started to graft on the boys. If she does not stop, at some point everyone is going to be annoyed with her and nobody is gonna pick her. And she could be dumped by that".

“ **Kari, who do you wish to be dumped next? - questionskilledmyvibe"**

“It pains me to say this, because I know that a nice lad like Rahim would be in danger of leaving the Villa in the future if Hope leaves unless another nice girl of his liking replaces her, but I think seriously that Hope should go home tomorrow”. Kari pondered in a more serious demeanor. “That's the way of game, after all. Besides, there's no spark between her and Rahim. And in the other hand, the boy she really fancies has zero interest in her. Noah seems to be quite into Hannah and it's mutual from her part _”_.

She fakes a yawn, like if she were really bored with something. She composes herself and resumes her response again.

"It will be real mean what I'm going to say, but I don't care. I think that if there someone who has little to do in the Villa and has to leave, is actually Hope. She should leave soon and I truly hope that she had not unpacked her suitcase yet. It's not like that she's gonna need the cupboard to sort her ugly clothing after all". She finishes laughing in a mean way.

“ **What do you think of Lottie and the rest of the girls? Who do you reckon as your best friend? - IlussoryTastes"**

“I think that the girls are quite good as a team in general terms. I really like both Priya and Hannah and I'm looking forward to spend more time and I feel very friendly vibes from both of them. About Lottie, she can be a very difficult person with her unfiltered opinions and her agressive ways, but I think that she is a great person deep down. We may argue a lot about how she treats people like the way she treated Marisol when she arrived later, but I reckon she is the kind of girl that is willing to look for her girls like a lioness if you are in her good side" Kari answered pondering her next answer thoughtfully.

"Lottie's opinions can be brutally honest but I respect that. She may be a bitch most of the time but at least she does not hide her shit under the rug and you can see where is she coming from unlike other people who acts nice in your face but they won't hesitate to backstab you...”. Kari said as she frowned for the first time, as if she were thinking of someone that truly disgusts her. "But if you ask me, I don't see Hope as a friend and It's like that I can't connect with her. She's always throwing mean shades to both Rahim and all the girls because she is frustrated by the fact that the man she fancies has zero interest in her. Besides, I feel something off when I speak to her and I can't trust her at all. But anyway, I think that is too early to say who can be my BFF here in the Villa, but I can see myself being good friends with both Priya and Lottie. Maybe Hannah too”.

“That's enough I think, thank you everyone for your questions, I had a lovely time here answering the questions from the fans. Until next time!”. Kari says flashing her cute smile as she waves and blows kisses to the camera before she stands up and leaves the hut.


	2. Day 6, after Lucas and Henrik's arrival

_Chapter 2: Day 6, after Lucas and Henrik's arrival._

“Hello everyone”. Kari says in a quite happier demeanor as she enters the hut drenched in a orange bikini whose top is adorned with a frill and her dark hair was done in a pair of loose hairbuns. She seems in a better mood, more than the past following days after the whole Roccogate drama between her, Marisol and obviously Rocco, started to kick. “Alright, let's get started with this”. She said after she took a sit.

“ **What is your opinion of the Villa?” - FeistyDivision.**

“Well, when I arrived to the Villa, even if I was very familiar with the show before entering, I was a little scared, it was too big and too fancy for my taste”. Kari replied with a smile. “But now I have grew fond of the Villa. My favorite places here are the Terrace and the Fireplace. Aside from the drama, it's like being in a neverending party. I have never been in Spain before, but this place is awesome, the weather, everything. Clearly I'm having a blast, a lot of fun and without a doubt I'm having the best summer of my life here sorrounded by neverending parties, a nice pool, nice-looking blokes and good friends”.

“ **You said that you willing to be friends with Lottie, what do you think about her departure?” - Prophecyte.**

“I think Lottie deserved better and I feel really bad for Hannah, she was her best friend here after all...”. Kari answered a little dejected.

“Perhaps Lottie was too way harsh and maybe a little paranoid for a game that constantly requires your mind being sharp all the time. You can't afford being clueless about your sorroundings but neither you can be paranoid because is not really worth it”. Kari continued after as she took a gulp of water of her own bottle. “And a part of me really feels bad, because I never wanted her to leave the Villa or be in this position at all just because the guy she chose fancied any of the girls more than he really fancied her. I'm going to miss Lottie, she was a nice gal to me and real funny one when she was not mad or bitching for something that Rocco did, even if I'm starting to understand why she was so angry at him. It was not her fault at all and she deserved better than someone like Rocco”.

“ **What do you think about the new boys?” - LucyZine.**

“I reckon that both of them are quite fit. Lucas is very hot, there's no point on denying that, but I don't know if I'm into his personality. As a first impression, he may be a quite chill guy but he also seems to be a little stiff and too uptight for my taste”. Kari observed as she was thinking about her first date with Lucas yesterday.

“I don't want to misjudge him by a boring first date because the first ones can be tricky, but I must recognize that I'm not really into his poshy vibe. But I'm willing to give him a chance anyway to know him better as a friends. But it's not like that I was really hyped by him... unlike Hope, who was more than willing to kiss him. I feel so bad for Rahim, he deserves better than her bitter ass”. Rolling her eyes after the mere thought of Hope, she dismisses the topic quickly by grabbing her water bottle to drink some water again. Kari clearly is not interested talking about who is fancying Hope now.

“ _I'd rather not to waste time thinking about her if I'm not even into Noah or Rahim, even if I do like to comment about everything”_. She pondered as she closed her bottle of water.

“As for Henrik...”. Kari started speaking but she couldn't help but smile genuinely as she was thinking about him. “...I must say that even if I spent the same amount of time in both dates, I have to say that I had more fun with him than Lucas, he can be really funny. Besides, I do appreciate guys with an honest approach better than smooth talkers. But as a first glance, I'd say that he is totally my type physically speaking, but since is still early days, I think that I need to spend more time with him to see if we have some chemistry, which is something I'm clearly willing to do”.

“ **What is your opinion about the whole Rocco and Marisol thing since this drama also involves you?” - AngelicMercy.**

“This is going to sound like a rant, but anyway, I must say that I really hate players and cheaters, they are the worst”. Kari answered with a evident scowl in her face as she plaited some of her auburn strands. “I think that Lottie was bloody right when she said, “once a cheater, always a cheater”. The way that players toys with people's feelings is utterly disgusting and disrespectful. It's valid to recognize that at some point your feelings can change and that you can be attracted to other people when you are coupled with someone else, but if your feelings change, don't let your couple being the last to know. It's a matter of a little respect”.

Kari shifts in her seat still with her frown in her face, clearly the topic is making her a little uncomfortable.

“Being said this, I must say that I'm more mad at Rocco than Marisol. Look, I understand that this is Love Island, that feelings are like a rollercoaster here and that you are expected to graft and crack on with other people if you are not happy with your couple, but Rocco's attitude is utterly disgusting not only towards me but also disrepectful towards Marisol too, even if she is too infatuated to him to see it now. So, I had my suspects about him because he was more chattier with the girls than usual not only with Marisol, but when Priya and Hannah told me that he was trying to make his moves towards them, I felt my blood boil, I felt so stupid”.

Kari remained silent for a while as she was collecting her thoughts about Rocco internally. She looks clearly angry.

“He should have spoke to me first if he wanted to recouple with another girl and if he wanted to couple with Marisol, he shouldn't graft with the rest of the girls. Perhaps I'd understand him and maybe encouraged him to pursue her in the next recoupling if he was not being happy coupled with me, because this kind of things always happen here or in the outside. Besides, I would have some time to plan my next move too. I feel so sorry for Marisol and I really mean it... I think that her emotions and feelings are real valid. Even if I think that she deserves better, Rocco needs to learn his lesson. With the exception of Marisol, I and the rest of the girls will give him a this frosty attitude as we called it and I hope he gets the hint for once and all”.

“ **Who are your best friends in the Villa? And who is the person that you are vibing the least?” - Wormance.**

“Well I'd say that my best friends here are Gary and Priya. From Gary, I do appreciate his sense of humour and his bluntness because even if he does not sugarcoat his opinions, he does not express them in a mean or disrespectful way, and I respect that. Besides, he is like the big brother I always wanted to have. Priya on the other hand is a really amazing person, she is smart, envy-free, she's always trying to cheer you and she's always ready to have meaningful chats. I really appreciate her as a friend. If there's someone I really trust in the Villa, that's Priya”. Kari answered as she looked directly to the camera.

“As for the people I'm vibing the least, my response is too obvious at this point”. Kari continued with her answer after she faked a retching. “It's Hope. I just can't stand her for a lot of reasons: I don't like the way she is harassing Hannah just because Noah chose her, as I told her after our last fight. She's mean to Rahim and Priya for no apparent reason and I find that childish for a grown woman like her. She is the kind of person that is capable to make you life a hell when things don't go her way. For a career-woman of 26 years old, she has a mentality of a 15-year old. Pathetic, if you ask me. I think that she is a very insecure individual and instead of being here, she should leave the Villa and seek some therapy for her own good”.

“That's enough for now I guess. Thank you for your questions!”. Kari stated as she checked her orange bikini top before standing up and leaving the hut. “Don't be afraid, keep sending your questions and I will be happy to answer them about whatever you want to know about what's going on in the Villa. Until next time guys!”. She finished blowing kisses to the camera.

**Author's Note:**

> Other notes:
> 
> In this fic it will be Lottie who gets dumped first instead of Hannah at 3rd day after Rocco decides to switch to Kari (My MC) at the first dumping. Let's say that he got fed up with Lottie's attitude after she roasted him almost non-stop for being too way flirty and trying to make moves with the rest of the girls  
> Second, instead of Priya, it's Marisol who enters the first night after the first recoupling.


End file.
